


May Nothing But Death Do Us Part

by ArkStationsLibrary



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: 2x09 Spoilers, Character Death, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkStationsLibrary/pseuds/ArkStationsLibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>takes place after 2x09. Seth finds out about Kate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May Nothing But Death Do Us Part

He and Santanico race to the blood well after destroying Malvado. Seth runs down the hill where he sees a pissed off Scott Fuller punching Carlos. “Fuck you, man! You didn’t have to shoot her! She wanted the well open too.” 

“And she was helping Richard,” Carlos snarls, “nothing stands in my way Scott. Nothing. You should know that by now.” 

Seth runs to his brother who is standing over what appears to be a body. “Richie! What the hell did you do?” 

His brother puts his hands up. “It wasn’t me, damn it. I was trying to save her. I was trying to save her for you!” 

Seth freezes. “Her? What the hell are you talking about? Sonya is dead. I shot her myself, man.” 

Richard shakes his head. “Not Sonya.” 

Seth glances down at the bloodwell where Kate is on her back bleeding out. He crouches down and grabs hold of her hand. “No, no, no, no. Kate. Kate. What the hell were you doing here?” 

She can just lift her head. “I…I was trying to save Scott, like I promised Daddy.” Daddy. He remembers just how young she is. Just eighteen and bleeding out on the ground in the middle of this godforsaken mess because of him. 

Scott bends down so that he’s next to her too, and takes her other hand in his. “It’s gonna be alright, Kate. You’ll get to see God soon. And see Mom and Dad.” 

“There’s no God,” Kate says, with a hysterical laugh that turns into a cough. 

“Seth….” Santanico steps forward, putting a hand on his shoulder. “I could always---“ 

“No!” Seth glowers at her over his shoulder. “No, goddamn it. Not a single one of you snake bastards is touching her. Not Kate. Not Kate.” He cradles her head in his hands as her body shakes until her last breath leaves her. 

Kate is gone, dead. There’s just her corpse now. 

He pushes himself up off of the ground and locks eyes with Carlos. “Ah, ah, ah Seth. If you’re going to be mad at anyone be mad with your brother. Little Miss Kate is dead because of him and him alone.” 

“Don’t. Say. Her. Name.” He raises the gun in his hand and shoots, until Carlos is nothing more than burnt up ash. He goes to aim the gun at Santanico but she puts her hands up. 

“You’re going to shoot me Seth? What will that solve?” she demands. 

“You got us into this fucking mess!” he shouts. “You goddamned snake bitch. If it weren’t for you and your little revenge mission she’d still be alive going to church on Sundays with her parents. And her brother wouldn’t be one of you freaks.” 

“Hey!” Scott objects. 

Seth ignores him and pulls the trigger back, ready to let go just as soon as his hand stops shaking. 

Santanico steps forward. “You could kill me. But if you do that you’ll never know how to get her back.” 

Richie glances at her with raised eyebrows. “What do you mean?” 

“Simple. It’s the prophecy, Richard. Two brothers who---“ 

“Save that song and dance, sister. How does that help Kate?” 

“It’s the Underworld, Seth,” says Richie, “we could bring her back from the dead.” 

Scott snorts. “You two think you can save my sister? You’re not exactly the hero types.” 

“Yeah, well, neither are you, you little shit,” Richie says with a sneer, “making her bury the body of that girl you killed. Real nice.” 

Seth glances at his brother. “What do you say, Richie? How about pulling another score?” 

Richie pats him on the shoulder. “Sounds good to me. For Kate.” 

“For Kate.” For once, they’re finally agreeing on something.


End file.
